


Honey, I'm Home

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get upset when Tom doesn't come home when he's supposed to, and make yourself feel better with a shower. But it's about to get even better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home

It was late at night already, nearing midnight, and you thought your work probably wouldn't get any better, no matter how much you'd try. Giving up for the day, you saved the file and shut down your computer, then just stared at the wall for a few moments. You were disappointed but the results of the day's work, but what saddened you even more was that he hadn't come. He had said he would, and he had let you down. You knew the shoots were long and tiring, but you couldn't help your feelings of disappointment.

Sighing, you got up from your chair and made your way upstairs, peeling off your clothes as you went and tossing them into the laundry basket. You brushed your hair quickly, then walked into the bathroom and turned the water running, waiting for it to get warmer before stepping under the shower.

The water was warm, so warm it was almost too hot, but you didn't care; it was just what you needed. You closed your eyes and let the steady flow soothe your mind and body, relaxing for the first time in days. Then you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist.

"Shh, it's me," Tom whispered as he felt your body grow tense.   
"I'm sorry I couldn't get back until now... You know how it gets... I got home as quick as I could," he continued, gently kissing your shoulder. You moaned in approval; your skin had missed the feel of his, and at the moment you didn't even care that he was so late. All you cared about was that he was there.

You turned around in his arms, smiling up at him.  
"Honestly, right now I only care about the fact that you're here," you said, giving him a kiss on the lips. He smiled back at you, then leaned down to give you a longer, more passionate kiss that continued from your lips down to your jawline and your neck. You sighed, closing your eyes again, and leaned your head into the cool wall behind you.

Tom smirked at you, content with his plan on making you feel better and apologising for letting you down. He continued kissing his way down your neck, gently nipping the soft skin until he reached your collarbones.   
"Like it?" he asked, grinning.  
"Oh yes... Please don't stop," you mumbled, already feeling the excited shivers on your skin. His lips returned on your body, making their way down to your breasts, then gently licking and sucking each of them, giving attention to every inch of your body.

By the time his lips reached your navel you were moaning, the fingers of your right hand clutching his dark curls. Your left leaned into the wall, keeping you standing as he leaned lower, kissing your knee and slowly moving up, until he was almost where you ached to feel him the most... But he pulled back, tutting and shaking your head at your impatience as you whined. He went back down to kiss your other knee, then kissed and licked his way up your inner thigh in torturously slow movements.

Then, finally, he was there. He gently kissed the skin under your navel, then moved down, determined to give you as much pleasure as he could. He stopped only to hook one of your legs over his shoulder, giving him better access. The tip of his tongue slowly circled your clit, making the grasp of your fingers tighten in his curls. As he continued kissing and licking you, you opened your eyes and glanced down. The sight of him there, between your legs, his dark curls moving as he moved his head, the light stubble of beard scraping the sensitive skin of your thighs... It was all almost too much. 

He smiled at you as he continued his ministrations, not giving you any time to prepare as he moved his tongue around your entrance, teasingly dipping his tongue inside you before moving back up to close his lips around your clit. He sucked gently at first, then applied more and more force until you could feel your orgasm closing in, unable to stop as your breathing got heavier, your legs began to tremble and your eyes squeezed shut as his name escaped your lips over and over again, until you were completely spent... He wiped your juices from his chin with the back of his hand, then lifted your leg from his shoulder and placed it back down. He stood up and gave you a long, lingering kiss, then moved out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself. You watched, still feeling euphoric, until he threw a towel at you, too.

"See you in the bedroom," he said and winked as he tied the towel around his waist, then opened the door and disappeared. You smiled, finishing washing yourself quickly and then grabbed the towel, wondering if he had any more tricks up his sleeve...


End file.
